mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Millia Spellman
Millia Spellman (June 20th, 1970 - May 28th, 1991) was born in Indigo Bay. She and her twin sister Amelia Spellman did nearly everything together. She was two minutes older than her sister. Like her sister, she was highly intelligent and very beautiful. In High School she met Cort Rourke and the two got married after high school. It wasn't long before she found out she was pregnant with Twin Girls. Not much later, her sister found out the same. But she knew that Arcturus was trying to get ahold of the girls. So she told her husband they'd have to give up one of the twins, and set up a safe for them. Inside the safe was $2,000,000. She would give each of the girls a key so that one day they could open it. She also left a note with each of them saying not to trust the fourth brightest star. Unfortunately, Millia died during childbirth. But her husband did as she instructed. =Childhood= Millia Spellman was born in Indigo Bay. She and her twin sister Amelia were the best of friends. The two would do everything together. They enjoyed playing baseball together, and studying together. They were almost never apart. The Spellman twins were rather well liked in school. They were good friends with Emily St. Clair as well as Melissa Mays. In High School she met Cort Rourke. The two began dating when she was 18. =Marriage to Cort= Millia and Cort were very happy together. Though it didn't last long, the two loved each other very much. It didn't take long for Millia to wind up pregnant. Cort and Millia feared that Arcturus was coming after them, so they protected themselves the best they could, and tried to set it up so that their daughters could live a happy life. Millia took $2,000,000 and put it in a safe for each of them. Each daughter would get one key. They'd then send one of the twins away. The decision made Millia very sad, but she knew it was what had to be done. She also left with them a message to not trust the fourth brightest star, so they'd know not to follow Arcturus. They wanted their daughters to be safe no matter what. =Fear of Arcturus= Millia's fear of Arcturus grew as time went by. She knew that they were interested in twins, and that they would do anything to get their hands on them. She found out after listening in to a conversation between Lawrence Bridges and Clive Grayson. Millia hoped to be able to take down Arcturus herself, but unfortunately she wasn't able to because of her pregnancy. She hoped one day someone would take them out, and that her daughters could find each other. =Death= Millia died on May 28th, 1991 during childbirth. She was sad that she'd never get to see either of her daughters, but was happy to see them safe. She had no idea that her sister was kidnapped at the time of her death. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Twins Category:MISTX0